An analysis of binary continuous cultures of S. mutans and S. sanguis revealed that these organisms are in competition for glucose carbon and other substrates. The utilization of amino acids by these organisms has been demonstrated. This project is designed to characterize the amino acid utilization of these organisms in pure and mixed culture. The results should indicate the role of amino acid metabolism in the selective process during the growth of these organisms in mixed culture.